Blinded
by Firelilly01
Summary: Something happens and Kagome ends up blind. Now her miko powers are getting more powerful and out of control. InuYasha find's out that he has to help Kaede train her how to use them. How is this going to work out? ...I suck at summaries InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome checked to see if she had everything. Knowing that she did, she jumped into the well. She had finally talked her mother into letting her go back to the Feudal Era. Ever since the accident, her mother barely let her out of the house.

Kagome had been gone from the Feudal Era for two weeks. On the second day she had been on the train going to the high school. Something had gone wrong and the train had derailed. She had been thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Latter, upon waking up in the hospital she opened her eyes to find only darkness. The Doctors explained that when she had hit her head the trama had damaged her retinas. They had tried to operate but there was nothing they were able to do. She was permanently blind.

Her mother had taken her home from the hospital a day later, and during the rest of her time home she had grown used to being blind. Now that the two weeks were up she felt like she could return to the past.

She found the vine in the well and started to climb. She hadn't told her mother, but ever since the accident, she felt different. Not just from being blind. But she felt stronger; she could hear better and she had started to feel things about people. She couldn't understand what was going on.

She finally made it out of the well. Breathing heavily she sat down. She didn't know how to approach the others. Although the strange things that were happening to her made it to where she knew where things were, she didn't know how to tell them that she was blind.

It wasn't something that she could just go up and declare "Well guess what? I'm blind." No, she couldn't do that. It just wasn't nice to them and it would hurt her even more to do it that way. She tried to think of a plan of how to tell them. Perhaps she would walk into a wall or something and then they would have to ask why she did it.

She felt somebody come her way. She breathed, it was InuYasha. Kagome didn't know how, but she knew it was him she could just tell by his presence.

He walked towards her as she kept her eyes hidden. "Good. You're here wench. I was just about to come and get you. You're late." he said. She felt his gaze still on her but ignored it. She took a deep breath. Standing up, she took the cane that her mother demanded that she keep with her. She had fought it until it occurred to her that she could use it to her advantage in a fight.

She started to walk, moving the cane back and forth. As she did, she listened to the sound she made. InuYasha didn't move, he kept watching her. Finally he spoke again, "Kagome why do you have a stick?"

"It helps me know where things are," she replied. As she did, she turned around and lifted her eyes so he could see.

Kagome heard him gasp. She could almost picture his expression as he moved closer to him. She felt something move up to her face. It was his hand he waved it in front of her a couple of times to see if her eyes would respond.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha's pov:

InuYasha was shocked at what he saw at the well. He had come to get Kagome to only find that she was already there. That was odd. If she was late he always had to go get her. "That wasn't the only reason that you go," his mind said. "You go because you miss her so much when she's gone."

It didn't matter either way because she was there. He could tell something was wrong the moment he saw her. She was sitting on the well; her back pack was on the ground and her head was down. What even shocked him more was how she didn't reply to his first statement. She just stood up and took a stick and started moving it back and forth as she walked.

"Kagome why do you have a stick?" he asked curiously. Maybe the stick had something to do with what was wrong with her.

"It helps me know where things are," she replied in a monotone voice. That was when he saw it. Her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate, brown, eyes that he could always get lost in where sightless. They had a slight ring over them and they looked at nothing in particular. He couldn't help himself; he raised his arm toward her and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. He smelled the sent of despair on her.

He stated the obvious, "You can't see." Kagome sighed; her face went back to facing the ground.

"No I can't see. When I was home I got into an accident and hit my head really hard." She took his hand out of the air and placed it onto a place on her head. He felt a cut that was stitched up.

He couldn't believe it. Kagome, his Kagome was hurt. She was hurt so badly that she had lost her sight and it was because he wasn't there to protect her. He drew her into his arms making a promise to himself that something like this would never happen to her again. She hugged him back and he felt something wet and smelled salt on his outer haori. His response was to hold her tighter.

After a good cry InuYasha heard Kagome say, " InuYasha, ever since the accident, weird things have been happening to me. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so different."

"Let's go talk to Kaede about it." He pulled her into his arms bridal style and started for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to admit it I do not own InuYasha

Ch. 2

InuYasha had surprised her. He had only hugged her once the time that Sesshomaru had put the whole through his stomach. He had than shoved her down the well and taken away her jewel shards so she couldn't come back. So this caught her off guard.

But she wouldn't argue with it she was in the place that she had always wanted to be in, his arms. They made it to the village in a few minutes both staying silent the whole time each lost in their own thoughts. She wondered if Keade would know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was just going insane.

Keade knew from the moment that Kagome climbed out of the well that she was back. The spiritual pressure that had always been strong enough to surround the girl had expanded so much that any on with spiritual powers or who was a youki within a hundred mile radius could feel it and feel her coming.

She knew what must have happened she had gotten hurt in a horrible way. She sighed Kagome must be so confused to what was happening to her. She waited patiently for InuYasha to bring the girl to her, as she knew that he would.

Ten minutes later her assumptions were right as InuYasha carried her in yelling at her to fix her. Keade took a good look at the girl. She was blind her eyes looked know where in particular seeing nothing. She watched another couple of minutes before she said, "Come here and sit child."

InuYasha led Kagome to where she was in front of the old women. Kagome sat down her head lowering as if she was trying to hide her useless eyes. "Did you know that you have always been a very powerful miko Kagome?"

She looked confused and shook her head.

"Well you are and now you are even stronger. There is a thing that sometimes happens to extremely powerful mikos such as your self. It is called the rejuvenence. It only takes place during certain circumstances.

"If a miko as powerful as you are is injured in a way that can never be healed the rejuvenence occurs. What will happen is this. Your hearing will grow to be as good as InuYasha's as will your speed, strength, and your sense of touch. But not only will your physical abilities that will change but your mental. You will be able to sence the prescence of living things and things with no soul. Together with this and your new hearing you should be able to replace this with not being able to see.

Kagome took every thing in. It was a lot to think about but the longer she thought about it the more it made sence. She had already noticed the changing in herself so she couldn't ignore it.

Kaede started to speak again, "We will need to start training you. I will train you in how to use your miko powers it's about time anyway. InuYasha will have to train you in how to deal with your new found physical abilities since yours will mach his."

"Say what, you old hag, Kagome is blind how can I train her with out her hurting herself?" he asked.

Kaede looked at him, "Do not worry she will not hurt herself and if you do not train her she will have enormance power and not know how to use it and will become a liability even more."

"Kaede how do you know all this?" Kagome finally asked.

"It is knowledge that has been past down from miko to miko for generations in case it happens to one of the young ones who do not know about it."

InuYasha sighed thinking about it all, "Okay hag I'll do it."

"Good training starts tomorrow."

A.N. So its been a long since I've updated but here it is please review I'm up for constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it I know it I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did.

Chapter 3

Kagome was sitting by the Gobishinki pondering what she had just found out. Tomorrow she would start her training with InuYasha because she would be as strong as him. Even though she could feel the changes in herself she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was the weakest out of the whole group by her standards and found it hard to except that she could possibly be the strongest.

But this was what was happening to her. Her life was changing yet again. She sighed her life had already changed drastically once on her fifteenth birthday when she had fallen into the well and into the feudal era. Back than the change had been welcome though.

Before her life had been so mediocre and now her life was full of adventure and excitement, even though she never got to go to school as often as she wanted and she only saw her family every now and than she enjoyed it. But this wasn't a welcome change at all. She had lost her sight.

She would never be able to see the stars again no matter how much she wanted to. Kagome sighed again thinking about all the depressing facts about her life now. I have got to stop this, she thought to herself. Feeling sorry for myself will get me no where. It will not give me back my sight and it only makes me feel worse.

She leaned further back into the tree resting her head into it trying to do what Keade had said she would be able to do and sense where things were. She could feel the aura of all the plants and animals and would be able to touch them and not where they were. She couldn't feel inanimate objects though like the cloths she wore or the bow and arrows that she had carried out of habit.

She also let her sense of hearing and smell flow out around her and was amazed at how many smells there were. She could smell he freshness of the water that was about a mile away she could hear the fluttering of an owl inn a near by tree. She smiled maybe being blind was not so bad after all

Then she heard footsteps heading her way. They were soft and had a certain gracefulness to them that could only be done by InuYasha. Than the wind shifted and blew his sent to her. She took a deep breath. His sent with out a doubt was the best sent that she had smelled in her life.

She couldn't exactly place why his smell was so good she only knew that it was. Than he was right next to her, he didn't say anything as he sat down next to her. She felt his aura. It was amazing he had such a bright, fiery aura that would not be mistaken for anyone else. The color was a bright reddish orange that reminded her of fire.

They sat down in silence until Kagome had to brake. "InuYasha what does the sky look like tonight?" He glanced at her even though she couldn't see the look that he gave her it was full of sadness. She heard him take a breath and answered.

"It's a clear night there are no clouds in the sky. Stars are everywhere there are about a thousand more than there are in your era. It's a full moon tonight and its in the center of the sky it has this yellow orange tint to it." She smiled

"It sounds beautiful."

"I guess," he replied gruffly.

Again they sat in silence till Kagome broke it again. "So how are you going to train me?"

"It depends, have you gone through the changes that Kaede said you would?"

"Yeah I have. I could hear you walking here and I've never been able to hear your footsteps even when you were walking right by me. Also I can smell you, the stream a few miles that way."

They sat in silence again for a couple of minutes this time Kagome wasn't the one who broke it.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, it's my job to protect you and I wasn't there to do that. And now you're blind."

Kagome moved toward him it surprised him how she could pinpoint his location as her hands cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at her.

"InuYasha this is not your fault. Please stop thinking that it is. It was an accident that wasn't caused by anybody. No one is responsible for it because it was an accident. And you know what I'm okay with being blind. I'm finally going to learn how to use my miko powers and you can teach me how to fight so I won't be helpless. As long as you describe things like how the sky looks right now than I'll be okay. I've accepted it as who I am, so don't blame your self and feel sorry."

Her words comforted and soothed him. He wondered how she could be so pure and selfless. Any other person would be cursing their fate. But here she was, accepting it and trying to attack life with an even happier outlook.

She amazed him. For the second time that day he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'll help you through this Kagome. No matter what, once you're done with the training I am going to give you you're not going to be helpless anymore."

Kagome sighed in content. It was worth becoming blind if it meant that InuYasha would hold her like this more often she pulled her self closer and InuYasha wrapped his arms around her tighter.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that but than Kagome thought of how the others were due to arrive at the hut soon. "InuYasha we better get back soon or the others will wonder where we are."

InuYasha sighed he didn't want to move he wanted to stay her with Kagome in his arms where she was supposed to be. But he stood up and put her down. He kept hold of her hand so he could easily help her navigate through the forest with out her tripping. Her senses were not trained yet so she wouldn't be able to function on her own just yet.

They walked back in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Kagome could feel all the auras of the village people as they made their way to Keade's hut. She also felt the auras of Miroku, Songo, and Shippou. So they were back she didn't want to know how they were going to react to the fact that she was blind but it was now or ever.

She entered the hut with InuYasha right behind her offering her support that she was grateful for right now. Shippou saw Kagome and ran to her jumping into her arms like he usually did when he first saw every time she came back,

She was able to catch him but just barley. "Kagome I missed you so much when did you get back? Did you bring back some pokey?" He kept asking questions without giving her time to answer. Than he noticed something, Kagome wasn't meeting his eyes like she always did when he talked to her. She was staring at him but it was like she didn't really know where he was. Than he inspected her eyes and noticed that they still had the Kagome twinkle in them but there was some sort of film clouding them.

"Kagome what's wrong with your eyes?" he finally asked. This caused Songo and Miroku to look at her questioningly.

Kagome took a deep breath it was time to get this out of the way. "What's wrong with my eyes is that I'm blind."

"Oh," he said, "what does blind mean?" he that asked innocently.

She took another deep breath and said, "It means that I can't see anymore."

The other gasped. Shippou looked back the eyes his filling with tears that his mama couldn't see him anymore.

"How did this happen Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Well I was in an accident at home. I woke up in the hospital with no sight and the doctors saying that there was nothing that they could do."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Songo asked finding her voice again at last.

"No, but Keade explained to me this morning that my miko powers were going to help me out in a weird way."

"Ah, did she speak of the rejuvenence processes to you?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah that's what she said this morning do you know anything about it?"

"Not a whole lot I've merely heard of it in a few instances. It is very rare you must be a very powerful miko for it to happen to you. Are you already showing signs of it happening to you?"

"Yes Keade said that she and InuYasha would start my training tomorrow."

They spent the rest of the time catching up on the few weeks that they had not been with each other, till one by one they each fell asleep.

AN: So Here it is the third chapter and its longer than the others.


End file.
